


desire is rarely so innocent

by chifon



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Julius Grief Lives, M/M, One-Sided Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider, One-Sided Yassen Gregorovich/John Rider - Freeform, Pining, Repression, Road Trips, Yassen Gregorovich Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chifon/pseuds/chifon
Summary: Julius is broken out of prison and taken on a road trip by a mysterious man with a scar on his face.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Julius Grief
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	desire is rarely so innocent

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i recently watched the alex rider tv series and my brain just melted, so i ended up rotting on this fic. i read the books when i was younger, but don't actually recall much of it so the characters may be ooc. also, im not british so my british slang is probably totally off; i tried my best. this a mix of the books and the tv series where it follows the tv series, but goes off of the books somewhat the rest of the way. enjoy!

They’ve been on the road for a while now, surrounded by miles and miles of greenery, and Julius still has no fucking clue where this motherfucker is taking him. 

He’s in the passenger seat of this sedan with his hands cuffed in front of him, chain threaded through the door handle. He could try to break his thumb and slip out, but the bastard has a gun on him. Even though the man’s driving, the time it would take for him to take the gun out and pistol whip Julius into unconsciousness would be a lot faster than Julius’ attempt to get free and snatch the gun. He knows because he tried to take it from the guy earlier when he was free and bored and annoyed with the fact that he hasn’t been told anything. 

At least, this is much better than being in prison. 

Even though there was just the right amount of danger to keep him from shooting himself in the head out of boredom, it was still a bloody hell hole: the hours locked in that little jail cell where there was absolutely nothing to do except stare at the blank, gray walls; the therapy sessions where that goody two shoes cunt tried to ‘talk to him about his feelings’ and ‘help him control his pent up aggression’; the group meditations he had to attend with a couple of other prisoners where they’d learn how to find their inner calm by breathing or some shit. 

The only enjoyment he got was from the occasional prison fight and the dreams of him killing Alex Rider in every way imaginable. His favorite ones ended fairly simply: his hands around Alex’s throat, tightening and releasing ever so slowly, watching him claw at Julius’ hands, desperate for air, to live a little longer and when Alex is finally able to reach for one gulp of air, Julius would squeeze just hard enough for the fight to stop, for arms to drop limply to the ground. He’d see the life in Alex’s eyes fade away. 

It’s all that keeps him going.

Even now, as he sits in this car, not knowing shit. 

He doesn’t remember how he got here either. All he can recall is being awoken in the middle of the night with a hand around his mouth and the sharp sting of a needle pressed into his arm. What he does know is that all this probably has something to do with Alex Rider because why else go through all the trouble to break him out of prison. That’s the reason why he hasn’t made any daring attempts to escape quite yet. 

They pass by a sign—the first one he’s seen since they’ve been on the road—that he's barely able to read with how fast they're going. All he can pick up are the first two words: San Enrique. 

Spain. They’re in Spain. Couldn’t be Mexico because they’ve been driving most of the way and the MI6 wouldn’t jail him in a place that doesn’t belong to them. That means they must have locked him up somewhere in Gibraltar, transported him there after they had him stitched up at that hospital he was at before. He doesn’t remember much of his time there, continuously being in and out of consciousness, unable to really become aware of anything. What he does remember is the IV in his arm and the whispers between the nurses: “Who do you think shot him?” “I don’t know, I heard it was a sniper” “From the MI6” “No, somebody else”. 

“Where are we going?” Julius asks, turning over to the driver, because he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get something out. He’s given a quick glance before the attention is back to the road again. Arsehole. “Fine, at least tell me your name” 

There isn’t even any acknowledgement this time, so Julius takes his losses, gives a huff, and stares back out the window. 

“Yassen” 

He looks over, catching the dark eyes shift from him to the front again. Interesting.

The accent is British, but he can’t exactly place where. The name itself is very peculiar. Maybe, his parents are immigrants. However, there is a chance that he’s faking the accent to hide his true origin or that English isn’t his first language. Without a last name, Julius can’t do much and he’s pretty sure he won’t be getting it at this point. 

So he decides to shut up and watch the trees run by him, hoping they’d give him the answers somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> stream my alex rider fancam on twt lol. my twt is under the same user: matchibuns.
> 
> (i do have more to add to this universe, but i'm treating this fic as my break between more innocently written wip, so there may be updates and updates are going to be sporadic)


End file.
